Come and Meet my parents
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happens when Hermione brings someone home for Christmas?


Come and Meet the Parents

"Come on Dean," Hermione urged. "My parents need to know about you, I don't want to hide this anymore."

"Mia, you're white," Dean pointed out. "I'm not. And not that I mind about that but your parents might have some objections."

"I love you and I don't really give a damn about your skin color. Come home for Christmas, I don't want you to be all alone again."

"Fine," he grumbled. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He flipped them over in his bed before he kept her from talking for the next half hour or so.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Are you sure I am welcome here?" Dean asked, hugging Hermione as close to him as possible as they waited for her parents to answer the door.

"I told them I was bringing someone home and that they were not to question it at all," she said smiling.

"Brilliant as always, love," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up aginst him. Its wasn't long after when her parent's opened the door to this scene.

"Hermione Jane!" Helen Granger shrieked. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Oh, hi mum and dad," Hermione blushed. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Dean Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Dean said politely, extending his hand to her dad.

"Er," Dan Granger said. "Nice to meet you as well." Helen looked at her husband with shock.

"I thought he would be more like that Ronald boy you used to talk about so much," Helen replied, slightly miffed.

"No mum," Hermione said exasperatedly. "That's Dean I've spoken about."

"Well do come in, get out of the cold," Dan said, ushering them inside. After they entered the house, Dean helped Hermione out of her cloak and hung hers up, with his to follow. "So how was the train?"

"Just as long as ever," Hermioen said, leaving out the past about them being hot and sweaty messes in the Head's carriage after their meeting.

"You two been seeing each other long?" Helen asked.

"Just over two years ma'am," Dean replied, grabbing her hand after they all sat on the couches.

"Oh, that long?" she asked.

"Yes mum," Hermione said. "Not short enough to break us up."

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Helen announced, a smile on her face. She popped up from the couch and practically sauntered to the door. When the door opened, she practically fawned ove who ever it was. "Come in dear."

"Hermione, dear, you remember Paul?" her mother announced as a drop dead gorgeous man walked into the living room. He was tall, brunette, deep blue eyes, tan skin, and a smile to die for.

"Yes, I remember," Hermione replied through gritted teeth, squeezing Dean's hand.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?"

"No, I don't think I will," she said. "Why would you even try this mum?"

"Who is he?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

"Someone who used to really like me," Hermione explained. "And apparently making me fall for him would make me more 'normal'."

"Herms, who's your friend?" Paul asked, clearly confused and still quite jealous.

"My name is not Herms," she bit out. "And this is Dean Thomas."

"We go to school together," Dean explained. "Nice to meet you." Dean extended his hand to the new Muggle.

"I simply thought Hermione would enjoy the company of old friends," Helen replied innocently.

"Or new loves?" Paul interjected.

"Not really," Hermione panned.

"Mr. Granger, may I take you up on that offer I asked you about long ago?" Dean asked.

"I think now would be a good a time as any," Dan replied, relaxing back into the couch.

"Alright then," Dean said, getting up off the couch and fishing for something deep in his pocket. He retrieved a small black velvet box. "Hermione, you've stuck by me for two long and brutal years, and you haven't run away screaming."

"Shocking," Helen and Paul muttered.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" He asked, getting down on one knee in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth as she choked back a sob and she nodded. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Daniel?!" Helen screeched. "How could you let this happen?"

"He began owling me and I would reply. He really is a nice young man," Dan explained. "When he voluntarily said he was black and to be quite honest, I didn't care. I trust Hermione above all."

"But we had it all arranged with Paul and his parents," Helen protested.

"No, you did that," Dan said. "I'm sorry Paul, you seem like a nice enough chap, but you're two years too late."

"Herms, how could you?" Paul whined.

"You made fun of me," Hermione said as she broke the kiss with Dean and hugged him tightly.

"So, now you're hot," he shrugged, moving closer to her.

"You touch her and I will kill you, and believe me, it will look like an accident," Dean growled, pulling her closer.

Paul stepped back but Helen Granger wasn't easily stopped. She walked up to Hermione and attempted to slap her but was stopped inches from her face. There was an invisible force field around Hermione.

"What? How?" Helen spluttered. "B-but you can't do that around Paul, he doesn't know."

"Too bad I can do all that all by myself now," she replied, referring to her wandless magic.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, but immediately collapsed onto the couch, knocked out.

"What did you do?!" Helen screeched.

"Just a simple sleeping charm," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "We'll just tell him he passed out and fell over."

"You knew about this marriage," Helen said. "You've known about it all your life."

"You just didn't factor in the part where I would fall in love with a wonderful man," Hermione said running her hand up Dean's chest.

"Look, Mrs. Granger," Dean said. "I know you may not like me because I look different than prince charming over there, but you don't know me. I spoke with your husband several times over the past year and I think we have come to an understanding."

"More than an understanding," Dan said. "I think you'll make a fine son-in-law."

"Thanks sir," Dean said. "And Mrs. Granger, all I'm doing is asking is that you give me a chance, because I have a feeling that I am going to be around for quite a long while." He looked down at Hermione and they just smiled at each other.


End file.
